pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Improbable
This new Phineas and Ferb spin-off is based upon the P''and''F episode "Out of Toon". It's made like Phineas and Ferb are CREATING the show, not in it. It's bacisally like 'Out of Toon" but they just make it a full episode. Each episode starts of with Phineas introuducing the episode's name and idea. Main characters and their superheroes Note: The characters listed below are playing their superhero. Also, their superhero looks (kind of) like them. Heroes Phineas as Multiman- '''voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith Ferb as '''Ferb Guy- '''voiced by Thomas Sangster Isabella as '''The Rainbow- '''voiced by Lisa Ortiz Buford as '''Belch Man- '''voiced by Dan Green Baljeet as '''Hanumanman- '''Not sure Emily as '''Sweetie Pie(newcomer during "Here Comes The Sweet Girl") Gretchen as Light-Star(originally on Team Fireside) Agent P and F as Happy Tree Agents The SuperSaurs: Terry the Tyrannosaurus as Ultrasaurus ''' Unnamed Triceratops as '''LightHorns Unnamed Acrocanthosaurus as Firecrocathosaurus Unnamed Stegosaurus as Flatstegosaurus Unnamed Styracosaurus as LigthingHorns Unnamed Pachicephalosaurus as Iron Saur 'Sooga Super Squad:' Amy as Charm Girl/Noodle Girl- '''voiced by Lauren Lipson(until episode 10), Andi Eigenmann Gunther as '''Solstice Ninja Jeri as The Flower Gal Adriel as The Shirtless Avenger Ssoso as The Beardy Hippie Josino as Noodle Belcher ''' Villains' Candace as '''Control Freak- '''voiced by Ashley Tisdale Stacy as '''Shopping Spree' Ring Ring as Gyadaros Angel/Ale as Devil Girl Felix/Flippy as Devil Boy Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Dr. D Molly Collipopins as Shadow Girl Mr.Kat as Dark Kat. General Grievous as Mr. Mercenary Bowser as Mr. Billonary The BrotherSaurs: Tank as Tankchania ''' Spiny as '''Spinysaur Sucho as Suchoraptor Ankylo as Radioactivelosaurus Dapli as Dr. Daspletosaurus ''' Unnamed Diceratops '''as DarkHorns Team Intolerable: Thaddeus as''' Dupli-Man''' Thor as Thor-Guy Jessebel as The Shadow Vijay as''' Ramu-Man''' Ben as Burp-Man Gwenth as Bolt-Girl(originally Team Waterfront) Sooga's Crime Team: Portia as Namangi-Girl Todd as The Evil Ninja Chevieth(originally on Team Brokenfront) as Dark Gal Balindo as Mr. Shirtless Recurring Characters Heroes Goldfish as IdiotDude ''' Dill as '''AviaFreak Irving as Fan-Guy '''(Tags along with Phineas and Ferb sometimes) Marissa as Avain-Girl''' (Helps out when she's visiting) Teams Team Inproataettes A team of the 6 Phineas and Ferb look-alike girl/boys.P.S. hope you don't mind if I turn Phinelle and Ferbette evil I thought they would be good as 2 girls imporsanting the Phinettes ''Wanky Animal Stealing Sidekicks: Liftelle as '''Dog-Girl' Lifty as Dog-Man Shiftette as The Queen Stealer Shifty as The King Stealer _______________ Patrica as Sunshine '''(Rainbow's rival) Florence as '''Flower-girl Issac as Raincloud Baily as Halla-woman Brenda as Tuff-girl Buttons as Agent R Villans of Team Infortaettes Phinelle as Catgirl (the Sunshine imposter) Ferbette as the Thinker (the Flower-girl imposter) Joanne as Darkness Maria as Weed-Girl Tisak as Evapor-cloud Haley as Malla-girl Wenda as Strength-gal Dennis as Agent D Emile as Da Lover 'Team Fireside' The Fireside Girls also beacame superheroes. The team leader is now Holly, because Isabella and Gretchen(originally leader) are on Team Improbable. Many of their superpowers are all element related, but Isabella is using rainbows and fire. They also grew up as Team Improbable and Sooga Super Squad. Since Holly, Katie and Milly were the members, Adyson and Ginger are joining Team Improbable, but they together do not appear with the others. Gretchen as Light-Star(lightning, now on Team Improbable) Holly as Spring Water(water) Katie as Earthy Saturna(earth) Milly as Cloud Burst(air) Ginger as Hamura-Girl(seen with Team Improbable only, not with the team) Adyson as Goddess Penguin(ice, always with Belch-Man, and also not with the team with Ginger) 'Team Loveside' Now as the sidekicks of Team Fireside, they face! Jeri as The Flower Gal(flora, now on the Sooga Super Squad) Dolly as Water Rhapsody(water) Kerie as Early Bird Leaf(earth) Gwen as Windy Burst(air) Gem as Malli-Star(dog-girl, seen like Ginger, with Ssoso as The Beardy Hippie) Beatrice as Skatie(ice, once with Josino as Noodle Belcher) Team Treeside This is the scout group Giggles lead, named Gannie. She wants Jessie to lead this team. Jessie/Bella as Gal Of Stop-O-Rama(strucker) Shennie/Rinkie as Floody-Tornado(water) Evie/Ribbons as Clean-Green(earth) Laneie/Lammy as Up-Balloon(air) Javiea/Janie as Lollipop(extra candy) Sonia/Thootha as Ice Frost(ice) Team Waterfront the rivals of Team Fireside Jesse as Water-gal(water) Gwenth as Bolt-Girl (dark lightning, but later switched to Team Intolerable) Molly as Fire-girl (fire) Sadie as Neptune(space, but joined Team Loveside to be Enviromentie) Tilly as Yucky-Barf Bag (dust) Regina as Clue-Lesque (confusion) Madison as S'nake-girl (heat)' 'Team Brokenfront' The rivals of the Team Loveside Chevieth as Dark-Gal(darkness, now on Sooga's Crime Team) Kelly as Burning Heat(fire) Leadie as Uranus(space) Dilli as Dirty-Barf Bag(dust) Meg as Confusiona(confusion) Bitrix as Viperlover(heat) Team Flameflare assicoates to Team Waterfront Bess as Flame-woman (fire) Frances as Liquid-gal (water) Lottie as The Holocauster (arson) Jamie as The Black hole (space) Nellie as Speck-girl (specks) Dargal as Stumper (clueless-ness) Dallas as Viper-woman (heat) 'Team Random' just a random wanna-be team Daisy as StormGirl (weather and storms.....mostly storms) Didi as Hippie-Girl (peace!) Matt as People-Person (Doesn't really have superpowers, just gets dragged along by other team members) Eric as Reverse-Guy (Reverse engineering) Freddy as SoccerDude (Soccer...of course!) Clara as Speed Demonette (Racing) 'Team Doofenshmirtz' Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Doof-inator Major Monogram as Monobrow Carl as Intern-Lad Vanessa as The sarcasem Alice as The spy Trivia *The orignal opening from "Out of Toon" is used for the first 10 episodes, but the next episodes use the new theme song which is with the Team and Squad, but including the reccuring teams. If first appears Amy in normal clothes, in her Team Improbable shape, zoomed after Jeri, Gretchen, Emily and Isabella. *The Rise of Team Intolerable marks the first apperance of Team Intolerable. *The HTFs in these show are humans(teen). The twelfth episode made Perry and Flaky humans. Pop and Cub were seen as citizens, others are heroes, except for the Generic Tree Friends and Lumpy. *No HTF is killed in the show. *Team Random usually just makes appearences in the background, but when they do have a large role in the series, they usually use a lot of their powers at once. *Isabella uses two powers: Rainbows and sweetness, and fire. Amy was a demigod in this spinoff, being the daughter of Aphrodite, using her powers(Divina was actually Aphrodite in this spinoff) *Nova is the only one who does not have a group starring to Team Improbable. *Charm Girl/Noodle Girl is the first superhero to use an attack. It is "Noodle Whip!". *Hamura-Girl is the first superhero to be on a team even does not appear on the team she was on. She wants to be with always, Hanuman-Man. *There are 45 episodes with Kiss Scenes. *Since there will also be a Japanese language, there are lots of Japanese names the teams get. Category:Fanon Works Category:Superheroes Category:Spin offs